plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Abilities (Necroa Virus)
The following is a list of abilities in the Necroa Virus DLC: *Cold Resistance 1 - Pathogen evolves to withstand cold temperatures and climates *Cold Resistance 2 - Lower intracellular water volume prevents freezing. Increased effectiveness in cold climates *Heat Resistance 1 Pathogen evolves to withstand hot temperatures and climates *Heat Resistance 2 - Pathogen avoids cellular breakdown in high temperature. Increased effectiveness in hot climates *Drug Resistance 1 - Pathogen becomes resistant to class 1 and class 2 antivirals. Increase effectiveness in wealthy countries *Drug Resistance 2 - Pathogen develops resistance to class 3 and class 4. Increase effectiveness in wealthy countries. *Genetic Hardening - Pathogen becomes harder to analyze in lab. Decrease future research speed. *Genetic ReShuffle 1 - Pathogen DNA strands reassembled. More work needed to develop cure. *Genetic ReShuffle 2 - A new strain of the pathogen exists, increasing work needed to develop a cure. Unique Abilities *Mummification - A severely decayed zombie is able to enter a state of hibernation. Reduces rate of zombie decay. *Horde Instinct - Active ability lets zombies form hordes to travel across land and water to attack new lands. *Horde Mentality - Zombies more likely to follow others. Zombie horde size increases into the thousands. *Horde Vocalisation - Horde leaders attract nearby zombies with distinctive moans. Hordes can have hundreds of thousands of zombies. *Horde Pheromones - Horde leaders produce pheromones to attract zombies to them. Zombie hordes can be millions strong or more. *Structured Travel - Zombies focus on horde leaders - focusing the horde on the direction of travel and increasing travel speed. *Drifting Fermentation - Controlled decomposition causes zombies to bloat. Horde can drift in sea currents - significantly increasing ocean travel speed. *Dyskinetic Movement - Involuntary movements keep zombie coordinated with the horde - improving movement speed. *Echopraxia - Frontal lobe damage causes infected to mimic each others' movement patterns, improving navigation of obstacles and overall speed of horde. *Engorged Quadriceps - Nutrients are stripped from other parts of the corpse and used to repair leg muscles to improve horde speed. *Autolytic Decay - Virus slows release of digestive enzymes from cells' lysosomes - slowing decomposition of corpse. *Putrefactive Resistance - Virus prevents anaerobic microorganisms from digesting proteins - slowing decomposition of corpse. *Liquefactive Resistance - Virus denatures hydrolytic enzymes, slowing liquefactive necrosis and decomposition of corpse. *Regenerative Activation - Active ability enables neurological regeneration in the brains of infected corpses - effectively reanimating some of the dead. *Ambush Predation - Reanimated zombies often remain still - waiting for humans to approach them. Reanimated zombies get combat advantage. *Liquefactive Necrosis - Reanimated zombies have partially liquefied internal organs, which rupture easily. Reanimated zombies have combat advantage. *Regenerative Bio-Synthesis - Enhanced neurological regenerative proteins allow corpses with severe head injuries to be reanimated. *Epidermal Digestion - Digestive enzymes break down the skin of the corpse to provide nutrients. Enables reanimation of severely mutilated corpses. *Cranial Metastasis - Partial neuron development triggered in the lungs - allowing some decapitated corpses to reanimate. Active Abilities *Zombie Horde *Reanimate Trivia All of the unique abilities can only be evolved after Cytopathic Reanimation is evolved. Category:Abilities Category:Necroa Virus: Abilities Category:Necroa Virus